Niga Animyeon Andwae - It has to be you
by Itachi Kouyou
Summary: DBSK/JYJ. YunJae-Soulmate-HoMin. Après la séparation des Dieux de l'Est, rien ne va plus. Jae Joong tombe très bas. Désolé, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire des résumés, venez lire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour!~ Voici une fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur portant sur la séparation des DBSK. Je l'ai commencée en 2010 et j'ai arrêté d'écrire un bon moment. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé de la motivation pour l'écriture, je vous la partage. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture~**

**Disclaimer : Les DBSK appartiennent à eux mêmes... et à la SM Entertainment.**

* * *

**PoV Jung Yun Ho [U-Know]**

Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que nous sommes séparés… Des mois irréels, interminables et souffrants à un point inimaginable. Des mois où nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai l'air de bien aller. Je suis un bon acteur. Je sais que toi aussi, tu es capable de cacher tes blessures. Même si je suis très occupé, cela réussi à me changer les idées que temporairement. Mes nuits sont remplies de toi, que je sois réveillé ou endormi. Nuit après nuit, je rêve que je suis près de toi, que je te serre dans mes bras… et que tout est comme avant, comme au commencement. Je voudrais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière… T'empêcher de commettre cette horrible erreur… Te retenir auprès de moi… Ou partir avec toi. Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ton monde est devenu différent du mien. Nous sommes à présent comme de parfaits étrangers…

« _Lorsque j'écoute ta voix, mon cœur se serre._ »

Itsuka aeru kara me wo tojiru tabi kimi wo omou (you're everything)  
Kimi ga irukoto ga imamo mada atarimae nandayo  
Itsuka aeru made kimi no ibasho wa mamotteruyo  
Kimi to mou ichido waraeruto shinjite iru kara

(Certainement, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau  
Nous pensons à vous chaque fois que nous fermons les yeux  
C'est toujours naturel que vous soyez à nos côtés  
Jusqu'au jour où nous pourrons nous rencontrer de nouveau  
Nous garderons votre place  
Nous croyons que nous pouvons encore rire ensemble avec vous)

W, cette chanson… Elle nous est destinée… N'est-ce pas? C'est l'évidence même. Pourquoi me causes-tu encore plus de mal? Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque j'entends cette chanson. Ta voix sublime me ramène en arrière, comme si tu étais encore à mes côtés, à chanter pour moi. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi encore un instant de plus… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime… Jae Joong…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier vrai chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaire à faire, alors voilà. Bonne lecture~**

**Disclaimer : Les DBSK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas u_u**

* * *

**PoV Park Yoo Chun**

Déjà plus de huit mois… Huit mois qui semblent complètement… En fait, j'en perds mes mots. Des tonnes de nouveaux projets, de nouveaux collaborateurs… L'inconnu nous attendait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui était le pire dans toute cette histoire. Nous serions capables de nous adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Tant que nous étions tous ensemble, nous arriverions à tout surmonter. Le problème, c'était que nous n'étions pas tous les cinq. Cette séparation avec Yun Ho et Chang Min avait été terrible pour nous. J'essaie de le prendre du mieux que je peux… Mais c'est trop difficile. Ma grande sensibilité reprend le dessus. J'ai fini par me calmer un peu… même si je n'arriverai jamais à accepter la situation. Jun Su aussi a été très bouleversé. Sauf qu'à sa manière, il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa tristesse. Lui qui est toujours si joyeux, notre source de bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir. Lui qui est si sensible… Je me demande comment il a pu réaliser cet exploit. Il a quelques fois éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras, mais jamais devant Jae Joong… Car, lui, c'est vraiment le pire… Il paraît bien aller, il paraît être heureux et épanoui. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Pourtant, lui qui se confiait tant à Jun Su était devenu impénétrable… Sauf pour moi. Jae Joong venait trouver du réconfort dans mes bras. Cela me rendait triste de le voir de la sorte. On le considérait capricieux, on le croyait insensible à tout ce qui se passait, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Lui qui était si fragile et sensible… Son monde semblait s'être écroulé. Devant les caméras, il arrivait tout de même à se montrer fort et fier. Un bon acteur? Comment arrivait-il à paraître si heureux? À cacher toutes ses blessures? Le fait est qu'il arrivait à se concentrer sur sa carrière… Uniquement sur le chant et la danse. Mais lorsque nous n'étions plus les cibles des caméras, ni occupés à se pratiquer comme des fous, il n'arrêtait pas de déprimer.

Nous étions présentement partis pour notre tournée américaine. Les États-Unis… Pour moi, c'était plus familier. J'étais content de revenir dans ce pays où j'avais vécu dans mon enfance. La tournée se déroulait plutôt bien malgré certains problèmes techniques. Nous étions maintenant rendus à Las Vegas. Mais bien entendu, aucun d'entre nous n'était d'humeur à aller visiter, voir des spectacles alors que nous en avions un à faire et encore moins s'amuser. Nous étions donc tous les trois dans notre chambre. Jae Joong hyung twittait sur son portable, Jun Su semblait dormir ou, du moins se reposait, et moi, je naviguais sur le net. C'est alors que je tombai sur une nouvelle qui me fit mal. D'abord choqué, j'eus envie de pleurer. Et merde, ce n'était surtout pas le bon moment! Je fermai l'ordinateur portable en vitesse.

YC – Ya… Je sors prendre l'air un peu.

Trop tard, ma voix venait de me trahir. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'étouffais. J'étais sûr qu'un des deux allait me suivre. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que ce ne soit pas Jae. Je n'arriverais pas à le supporter s'il l'apprenait… Surtout pas de ma bouche. Je sortis de l'hôtel, même en n'ayant rien pour me cacher à part ma capuche. Tant pis… Je ne pouvais plus rester enfermé une minute de plus. Je me mis à marcher sur la rue lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Je me retournai pour voir…

**PoV Kim Jun Su**

Notre vie prenait un tournant plutôt inattendu. Qui aurait pu croire que, nous, les DBSK, seraient séparés…? J'en avais mal… Beaucoup trop mal. Mais je ne devais surtout pas faillir… Je devais rester fort, faire honneur à Yoo Chun et surtout à Jae Joong… Car il était plus fort que tout. Il était mon modèle dans l'épreuve que nous vivions. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne se confiait plus à moi. Il ne dévoilait pas sa faiblesse devant moi. Je savais pertinemment bien qu'il allait très mal. Il se confiait à Chunnie. Et lui, me racontait parfois ce que Jae Joong hyung lui disait. Mais je me rendais aussi compte qu'il me cachait des choses. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'en faire. Cette journée-là, nous étions les trois dans la chambre. J'étais couché sur un lit, tentant de faire une sieste. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver sommeil. C'était le silence complet dans la pièce, les deux autres étant occupés à se distraire avec des multimédias. Tout-à-coup, la voix de Yoo Chun se fit entendre. Il semblait particulièrement pressé de quitter… Et sa voix sembla étrange à mes oreilles… Du moins, ses dernières paroles. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il semblait… triste. Je décidai de me lever et regardai Hero, qui était toujours aussi concentré sur son portable.

JS – Hyung… Tu n'as pas trouvé la voix de Yoo Chun ah étrange…?  
JJ – Mwol? (Quoi?) Je… n'y ai pas porté trop attention.  
JS – Je vais aller le voir.  
JJ – D'accord.

Son comportement était étrange… Il avait une drôle d'indifférence envers celui de qui il était si proche. Cela m'énervait un peu. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'il se confie à moi, comme avant. Quitte à porter un poids plus lourd sur mes épaules, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui être plus utile. Cela m'attristait de le voir dans cet état. Je finirais bien par trouver un moyen… Mais pour l'instant, je me concentrais sur Micky. Je descendis jusqu'au hall pour sortir à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, mettant mes verres fumés. Je regardai aux alentours à la recherche de mon ami… Pas de traces de lui. Je pris alors la gauche, espérant que ce soit le bon côté. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je me mis à marcher plus rapidement, regardant chaque passant. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette familière à quelques mètres de moi. J'aurais pu le reconnaître parmi des milliers. Yoo Chun ah avait mis sa capuche. J'accélérai le pas, finissant par le rattraper. Je l'attrapai par le bras. Il se retourna lentement.

YC – Jun Su… ah…

Ce que je vis me frappa. Il pleurait. Pourtant, il semblait également soulagé de me voir. Je compris immédiatement la cause. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Jae Joong qui vienne le chercher. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Avait-il appris une mauvaise nouvelle?

JS – Yoo Chun ah… Qu'est-ce qui se passe…?

Il n'arriva pas immédiatement à me répondre, me serrant tout d'un coup dans ses bras. Il pleurait silencieusement dans mon cou, où je sentais les larmes se déposer. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre dans un tel état? Après quelques moments, il sembla se calmer un peu, du moins pour le moment. Il se détacha de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard m'angoissa. Mon rythme cardiaque se mit à augmenter considérablement. Qu'allait-il m'apprendre?

YC – Jun Su ah… Yun Ho hyung… et Chang Min ah… Ils vont… ils vont recommencer leurs activités… en duo… en tant que Dong Bang Shin Ki…

Je crus que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre.

Non, cela était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça! Ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire ça! J'eus envie de crier de toutes mes forces, de partir, de m'enfuir loin de tout et de ne plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, je n'arrivais à formuler un seul mot, ni à bouger. Je voyais Yoo Chun ah, tout aussi immobile devant moi, qui continuait à pleurer. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir reculer dans le temps. À l'époque où nous étions tous ensemble, unis et heureux. Personne ne se serait douté ce qui nous arrivait aujourd'hui. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Je restais planté là… Mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. C'est alors qu'une seule chose me vint en tête.

JS – Il ne faut pas…! Il ne faut pas que Jae Joong hyung… l'apprenne!

**PoV Park Yoo Chun**

Même dans un moment aussi dramatique pour nous… Comment arrivait-il à penser à Jae Joong hyung? Comment arrivait-il à penser au bien de notre hyung? Jun Su était trop bon… beaucoup trop gentil. Certes, hyung était le plus touché, celui qui allait le plus mal entre nous trois… Mais Jun Su ah allait beaucoup trop loin.

YC – Comment peux-tu… Jun Su ah! Reviens à tes sens! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?! TU AS ENTENDU?!

J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne voyais plus trop à travers mes larmes, mais je sentis et entendis alors mon meilleur ami fondre en larmes contre moi. Je ne pus faire autrement que de joindre mes pleurs aux siens. À présent, il pleurait si fort que cela devenait des cris. Nous ne pourrions plus supporter la situation bien longtemps. C'en était beaucoup trop. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Nous n'arriverions plus à en prendre plus. Comment avaient-ils pu nous faire ça? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était la réalité. Cela ne devait qu'être des rumeurs… Ils ne pouvaient pas… Et si c'était le cas… Alors comment arrivaient-ils…? Je n'en pouvais plus.

**PoV Normal**

Tous deux finir par se calmer… mais cela n'était que temporaire. Ils avaient pris du temps, seuls et isolés avant de revenir à l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient tout de même mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas en dire un seul mot à Jae Joong. Cela pourrait compromettre leurs prochaines performances. Même si cela allait être très difficile pour eux de cacher une telle chose à leur ami, ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Ils avaient également réussi à trouver une excuse pour leur disparition, quitte à ce qu'elle soit plus ou moins crédible. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, Hero était assis sur son lit devant l'ordinateur portable. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, les entendant rentrer.

JJ – Ya. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises.

Il devenait de plus en plus indifférent. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec lui. Leur concert à Las Vegas se passa très bien, sans aucune encombre qui soit. Ils partirent ensuite pour Los Angeles. Leur dernier concert se déroula également aussi bien que le précédent. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se reposer un peu et d'en profiter pour jouer les touristes.


	3. Chapter 2

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, car j'y ai beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Des reviews sont toujours la bienvenue.~ =)**

**Disclaimer : Les DBSK appartiennent à la SM, les JYJ à C-JES.**

* * *

**PoV Shim Chang Min**

La vie nous réserve bien des surprises… Mais je suis persuadé que d'aucun de nous cinq n'aurait pu se douter qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Nos liens étaient si forts. Nous étions si proches. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés. Yun Ho hyung m'a par la suite appris que c'était la faute de Jae Joong hyung. Je ne pouvais le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Jae Joong hyung n'aurait jamais pu… J'ai bien fini par accepter la réalité. Le pire, c'était que Yun Ho hyung culpabilisait. Il disait qu'il était aussi responsable, qu'il ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire. Du moins, il l'avait fait beaucoup trop tard. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le dénouement de cette situation aurait été aussi tragique. Nos activités étaient plutôt ralenties. J'avais mon drama, mais une fois qu'il fut terminé, tout était très tranquille. Yun Ho hyung et moi nous voyions plutôt régulièrement. Il tentait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait ses sentiments, mais c'était beaucoup trop évident. Il ne voulait que me ménager, moi le maknae du groupe… J'étais moins faible qu'on le croyait. J'étais capable d'affronter la vérité en face. Je n'étais plus un enfant qu'on devait protéger de tout ce qui était trop difficile. Ce n'était pas facile à assimiler pour autant. J'ai tout de même tenté de le réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais…

Il a fini par m'avouer pourquoi cela lui causait tant de souffrances. Il était amoureux de Jae Joong hyung. J'étais persuadé que cet amour était réciproque. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire face à cela? J'étais totalement impuissant… Je ne pouvais plus agir. Je ne pouvais même pas lui faire comprendre les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Car j'aimais Yun Ho hyung depuis quelques temps. J'avais pourtant accepté le fait que je ne pourrais m'immiscer entre eux. J'avais horriblement envie de tenter ma chance. Devais-je trahir pour autant Jae Joong hyung? Était-ce juste que je profite de son absence… de lui planter un couteau dans le dos? Je ne pouvais me permettre… Sauf que je ne supportais plus de voir celui que j'aimais souffrir à ce point. Si c'était pour son bien, était-ce légitime…? Je n'avais personne pour m'appuyer, me dire si mes choix étaient bons ou pas. Alors je devais me fier qu'à mon propre instinct… En espérant que j'agissais de la bonne manière.

Puis, il y eut le concert de la SM Town, où nous apparûmes tous les deux en tant que ''Dong Bang Shin Ki''. C'était faux… Absolument d'affreux mensonges. Nous n'étions pas ''DBSK''… Pas tant que nous n'étions pas tous les cinq réunis. Cela avait été un coup dur… Du moins, quelque chose que nous dûmes finir par accepter. Mais ce n'était que l'instant d'un concert… SM vint nous démolir lorsque nous apprîmes que Yun Ho hyung et moi allions faire un comeback… en duo… tout en gardant le nom de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Alors à ce moment, je ne pus faire autrement que d'essayer de le rendre heureux.

**X Flashback X**

C'était une belle soirée à Séoul. En fait, l'adjectif qu'on pouvait y donner était plutôt relatif. Elle était belle dans le sens où la température était clémente… Où une personne normale y aurait trouvé une occasion pour sortir à l'extérieur, profiter de beaux moments en famille, en couple ou avec n'importe quelle personne importante. Yun Ho hyung, lui qui n'aurait pour rien au monde refusé de sortir prendre l'air, était pourtant enfermé à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Cela faisait quelques jours que l'on nous avait convoqués pour nous apprendre ''la'' nouvelle… J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. La première journée avait été terrible. Aucun de nous deux allait bien. Le lendemain, hyung avait encore passé la journée enfermé. Il n'avait rien voulu manger. Je m'inquiétais à mort pour lui. Puis, il avait commencé à sortir pour manger. Mais il ne m'avait adressé aucun mot depuis. Je décidai donc d'agir. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer de la sorte. Je cognai donc à la porte de sa chambre.

CM – Hyung… C'est moi… Je peux entrer?

Je ne reçus aucune réponse… Tant pis, je tournai la poignée et entrai dans sa chambre. Il faisait noir dans la pièce. Je vis que ses rideaux étaient fermés. Mon regard s'attarda alors sur Yun Ho. Il était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées sur lui. Il semblait fixer dans le vide. Le voir dans un tel état me donna un coup au cœur. Je m'assis alors sur son lit, me rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

CM – Hyung… Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi… Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça… Ce que je vais te dire est peut-être un peu dur… mais tu dois continuer à avancer… Tu dois accepter la réalité… Tu dois arriver à faire abstraction de tes sentiments pour Jae Joong hyung… Du moins, pour l'instant, ça ne donne rien que tu continues à souffrir pour lui. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire… Je suis sincèrement désolé hyung…

Je venais de capter son attention. Il avait levé la tête vers moi et me regardait. Son expression était indéchiffrable, carrément neutre. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'avait pas explosé de colère ou fondu en larmes. Peut-être devais-je lui donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça? Oui, il était mieux que je m'éclipse. Mais je n'eus pas le temps.

YH – Chang Min ah… Komawo. (Merci.) Je me rends compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu te soucies de moi et je ne fais que t'inquiéter encore plus jour après jour. Mian hae. (Je suis désolé.) C'est à moi de m'excuser.  
CM – Hyung… Laisse-moi essayer de réchauffer ton cœur. Ça m'importe peu si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi… Je veux simplement te rendre heureux.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne bougea pas. Alors, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai. Il se laissa faire, puis finir par approfondir le baiser. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait un jour. J'étais sérieux sur ce que je venais de dire. Cela m'importait peu qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi ou non. Je ne voulais plus le voir mourir à petit feu.

**X Fin du flashback X**

**PoV Jung Yun Ho**

Alors que j'allais à mon plus mal, il avait été là pour moi. Il se faisait tant de soucis pour moi, mais je me renfermais sur moi-même sans vouloir de son aide. J'étais devenu aveugle, sourd et muet pour lui. Le fait était que je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de le protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à porter ce poids encore plus difficile, le mien. Finalement, je lui causais encore plus de tort que je pensais pouvoir lui en faire. Il avait enfin décidé de percer ma carapace par la force. Cela n'en avait été que bénéfique. Cela ne rendrait pas les choses différentes, mais peut-être plus faciles à accepter. Je n'arriverais pas à oublier, mais j'arriverais peut-être à penser à autre chose pendant certains moments. Tout de même, cela me faisait un peu de peine. J'avais l'impression de profiter de lui. Je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui, du moins pas au sens amoureux. Il en était pleinement conscient… et cela ne lui dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Alors que se passerait-il lorsque… Et si tout finissait par s'arranger? Le pauvre… si Jae Joong et moi finissions par nous retrouver? Je devrais alors assumer mes actes. J'y penserais en temps et lieu. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, nous n'en étions pas encore là.

Depuis ce fameux soir, il avait tendance à venir se coucher avec moi les soirs où il avait besoin de réconfort. De toute façon, moi aussi j'en avais besoin… Cela me faisait du bien de sentir sa chaleur tout près de moi. Je me sentais si seul depuis un certain temps. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était là… mais je me sentais tout de même seul. Alors maintenant, je savais qu'il était là pour moi, à mes côtés. Un soir, alors qu'il était venu se réfugier dans mes bras, j'eus une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser. Je ne pus faire autrement que de concrétiser mon envie. Il ne protesta pas, répondant à mon baiser. Pourtant, je semblai reprendre mes sens et me séparai de lui brusquement.

YH – Mian… (Désolé…) Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
CM – Pourquoi tu t'excuses hyung…?  
YH – Je… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées… Je… C'était une impulsion.  
CM – Arrête hyung.

Il me fit taire, m'embrassant de rechef. J'aurais bien pu le repousser, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Depuis quelques temps, je perdais complètement le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne savais pas où j'avais l'esprit… Je me sentais vulnérable… D'habitude, dans les moments où j'allais le plus mal, ''il'' était celui qui arrivait à me ramener à la réalité. Mais ''il'' n'était pas là.

YH – Chang Min ah…  
CM – Hyung!  
YH – Mwol… (Quoi)  
CM – Tais-toi.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ce n'était pas bien. Je ne devais pas faire ça… pas à Chang Min. Il ne méritait surtout pas ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas le faire souffrir. Était-il trop tard? Peut-être. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je devais y mettre terme. Et maintenant. Pourtant, j'en avais assez de lutter. Pouvais-je être égoïste? Rien qu'un tout petit peu? Tant pis… J'embrassai le jeune homme de nouveau. Je sentais toute son excitation. Étant torse nu, il vint le couvrir de baisers, s'attardant à certains endroits. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps, ce qui me donnait extrêmement chaud. Il s'arrêta – ce que je ne supportai pas bien longtemps – afin de retirer lui aussi son t-shirt. Le petit et mignon Chang Minnie que j'avais connu avait bien grandi. Il était à présent un homme lui aussi. C'est ce qui me frappa en pleine face, comme si je venais de recevoir une gifle. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

YH – Ani… (Non) Ania Chang Min ah… Je… je ne peux pas… Va… va te coucher.  
CM – …Hyung.  
YH – Ne discute pas… S'il-te-plaît  
CM – … Je… D'accord…

Je voyais bien qu'il était déçu. Néanmoins, il ne protesta pas. Il quitta ma chambre, me jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Comment avais-je pu faire ça?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris?! J'étais réellement en train de perdre la tête. Chang Min ah… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fait que je ne souhaitais pas le faire souffrir… J'étais égoïste… Parce que je ne pouvais penser à personne d'autre que Jae Joong. Cela me semblait impossible. Alors, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris… Pendant ce court instant… J'ai failli le trahir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait…? Comment avais-je pu penser à un autre homme que lui? Ni même une femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui à mes yeux. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Il était l'homme de ma vie. Il me manquait à un tel point que j'en perdais complètement la tête. Non… Il n'y avait que lui… Il était le seul que je pouvais réellement aimer. Peu importe si je me faisais de faux espoirs. Il était le seul à mes yeux.

Le lendemain matin, j'allai cogner à la porte de la chambre de Chang Min. Je devais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement le cas non plus. J'arriverais bien à trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

CM – Tu peux entrer hyung.

Je m'exécutai et refermai la porte derrière moi.

YH – Bon matin Chang Min ah…  
CM – Bien dormi hyung?  
YH – Ne (Oui), et toi?  
CM – Aussi.  
YH – Je peux te parler quelques instants?  
CM – Bien sûr.

Je m'assis alors sur son lit, près de lui.

YH – Depuis quelques temps, je sens que je vais mieux. Tu as réussi à me faire sortir de ma carapace et ça m'a fait du bien. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… que tu es présent à mes côtés… mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir… Je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans mon cœur et cette personne est Jae Joong ah.  
CM – Je sais Yun Ho hyung… J'ai compris que tu n'arrivais pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tes sentiments sont sincères… J'envie Jae Joong hyung. Tu lui es fidèle même avec cette situation très difficile. Cela prouve à quel point tu peux l'aimer.  
YH – Komawo Chang Min ah…


End file.
